The field of endeavor of this electrical connector and contact is, generally, Class 439, Sub-class 83, relating to contacts to be soldered to a printed circuit board. The invention relates to the positioning of a solder ball on the contact platform or pad.
The materials set forth in connection with this U.S. patent application describe an electrical connector and associated contact—see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,997,317, 6,095,842, 6,099,321, 6,113,411, 6,113,412, 6,116,922, 6,116,923, 6,132,222, 6,142,810, 6,142,811, 6,171,156, 6,213,807 and 6,267,615, which are all hereby incorporated by reference. Further description of this invention is set forth below and in the attached drawings (FIGS. 1–3).